


Close to You

by MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Fluff, Gen, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd/pseuds/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff because s10e05 made me so happy. Dean protests too much, and Sam plays a joke.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dean, you’re the one crowding me. I’m just trying to give you a little space like you said you wanted.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean squawked.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Dean sputtered as Sam edged further away from him and nearly fell off the hood of the Impala. “You almost spilled that on the car.”

“What am _I_ doing?” Sam retorted as he stood away and shook lukewarm coffee off his hand. He returned to lean against the passenger side of the car, and Dean followed him. “Dean, you’re the one crowding me. I’m just trying to give you a little space like you said you wanted.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean squawked.

“You know, you said we stand too close together.”

“I never said that,” protested Dean. He looked genuinely puzzled, and Sam wanted to laugh.

“You never said that, when you were talking about those girls playing us in the musical? Standing so close together during the, uh, ‘BM,’ was it? Come on.”

“ _They_ were standing too close together. Not us. We never stand that close to each other, Sam,” Dean asserted.

Sam couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. “Dean,” he gasped after he paused for breath, “Dean. Look at us right now. You’re _touching_ me.”

Dean looked down, then back up. He reddened a little but rallied valiantly, “What? What are you saying? This is not—I mean, we’re leaning against the car. Our arms are touching. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Sam kicked lightly at his brother’s foot and said, “Exactly. Why does it bother you?”

“It doesn’t—I don’t—” Dean began hurriedly. Then he stopped, frowned thoughtfully, and said, “Wait. What did you mean, _I’m_ the one crowding _you_?”

“I meant just now, Dean. I don’t care how close you get. Hell, you can lay your weary head to rest on my shoulder if you want; I don’t mind.” Sam was unable to keep out the hint of sarcasm born from listening to Dean’s singing attempts all day long.

“This isn’t _me_ , Sam,” Dean said, appalled.

Sam sighed. “Dean, why is this such a big deal? We’re brothers. We can be close. Nothing’s threatening your masculinity”—this earned a snort from Dean. “It’s fine.” He looked at the ground and smiled. “I like it,” he added.

“Oh,” said Dean, suddenly quiet. “Okay, then. Fine.”

***

Dean stared suspiciously at his brother after returning from the bathroom to their table at Denny’s. “Hey,” he barked. “What have you done?”

Sam looked at him and blinked blandly. “Nothing,” he answered, but a mischievous quiver touched the corner of his mouth.

“You liar,” Dean said.

Sam grinned. “Oh, it’s good. You’ll love it.” Dean glared.

Sam waited until Dean took their check up to the cashier. He sidled to the door and watched for the moment when Dean was handing over the money and charming a smile out of the weary-eyed woman, then hit Dean’s name on his phone.

Karen Carpenter’s rich tones rang out clearly even above the ambient clattering of Denny’s patrons and the bleating of the diner’s muzak.

_Why do birds suddenly appear—_

Dean’s eyes widened in shock. Heads began to turn. 

_—every time you are near?_

Dean scrambled wildly for his phone.

_Just like me, they long to be close to you—_

The cashier, money in hand, was in hysterics. Sam had just enough time to savor the look on Dean’s face before bolting for the parking lot.

He was still laughing when Dean caught up to him.

“I’m going to kill you,” Dean vowed. He was smiling.

“Hey, you had your chance,” Sam responded cheerfully.

Dean laughed, sounding years younger than he was, and Sam had never before been so thankful for a good, clean, casualty-free case. “Bitch,” Dean called, a little breathlessly.

“Jerk,” Sam tossed back instantly, and all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
